


El Search Partay

by orphan_account



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Gen, I Tried, SIKE, add chan, ciel writes fanfiction, group chat au, im not funny, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Creating a discord server for the elgang might not have been the best idea...





	1. The Violent Phoru Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Eep sorry
> 
> There are some Voidels references, cos I play void :P
> 
> Took a bit of inspiration for the characters personalities from my guildies, hope they never see this

El Search Partay 

Mochi: HIIII EVERYONE!!!!!!! (◡‿◡✿)

FGunner: I wasn't aware of this application... Zero didn't tell me about this.

Claymore099: There's really no point to this server, little brother. 

NotEun: I LIKE IT! I THINK ITLL BE FUN

Stylish: Ara, turn off caps lock...

NotEun: I DONT KNOW HOW

Stylish: This is painful.

Pikachung: Ahehahahah You guys realize I just killed a phoru because my phone buzzed...

ButlerMan: !

ButlerMan: If this chat is killing phorus it should be eradicated immediately

Sourcream: Calm down Ciel...

Mochi: A-are u all just gonna ignore mehh  
;^;

Genius: Sorry, whats-his-name-and-also-face, you have a low presence.

Mochi: My name is Ain and I have grey hair and green eyes! How can u forget tagt???

FGunner: We apologize, Ain.

NotEun: I STILLCANT TURN OFF CAPS HALPP QQ

Claymore099: Ara...

ElfMom has left.

Stylish has invited ElfMom.

Stylish: If i have to suffer wit these 12 year old, u do 2

ElfMom: I'm too old for this shit

Genius: ...Rena swore...

Claymore099: *Covers Chung and Elswords Ears* WE HAVE A COUPLE OF 9 YEAR OLDS AS WELL

FGunner: I should really get going...

Mochi: *Grabs Roses arm* the *dolphin noise* you think ur goin?

FGunner: Cri

Empress: Am I Add or am I eve??????? You'll never guess!!

Genius: Add go die 

CodeEve: DeeZ nutZ

NotEun: ARE YOU REFERRING TO MOON RABBIT

CodeEve: Who?

NotEun: NO ONE I SAID NOTHING 

Pikachung: Teh phorhes fymaiky is cxhaing meg healp mr kill them so I cab scap

Claymore099: ...What?

Pikachung: TYDPING WHILE RUNMING AND HPOLDING A CANNONSB IS NTOT EASY LAY

ButlerMan: I'll come and hug them into submission

Sourcream: Ciel I swear to RNGesus-

Sourcream: He left

NotEun: ILL FIND HIM DUN WORRY LULU CHAN

CodeEve: Isn't that racist ara is chinese

DatElboi: I tot we wer all Korean

Stylish: Wtf I'm obviously Mexican

Empress: I'm pretty sure Nasod does not count as an ethnicity.

CodeEve: I'm albino

Genius: That has fuckin nothing to do with anything addhole 

CodeEve: Hold me eve hime ;v;

Empress: Ew no

NotEun: WE ARE ALL HIDING FROM PHORUS AND CIEL BROKE A LEG TRYING TO HUG THEM

Stylish: Hopy shit

Mochi: I'm cumming! Me and my fabulous heals!

Claymore099: *Chokes*

Genius: *Gags*

Mochi: ???

Mochi: Oh...

CodeEve: That was really gay Ain

Mochi: Ah, I'm so embarrassed..

Stylish: *Blank stare*

Mochi: Don't look at me like that! You'll make me pregnant!

Claymore099: Has quit trying to find funny things because NOTHING is funnier than what just happened.

Stylish: Who wants phoru kebabs for dinner

NotEun: MEEEEEE!

Mochi: Wer r u gusy hidin? I can't c u

CodeEve: M

ElfMom: I JUST GOT THAT LMAO

DatElboi: This is a bad influence

Claymore099: Good thing I'm just ur older sister and not parent, so I dont have to care

DatElboi: I can hear u cackling... It's creepy...

Claymore099: Coff sorry

ButlerMan: My leg is better now. Marbas is cracked though...

Sourcream: I got that off the DEMONIC BLACK MARKET

Sourcream: U KNOW HOW THEY MAKE THOSE?

Sourcream: THEY DIG UP POPES AND GRIND THEM INTO DUST AND THEN FILL MOLDS OF MARBAS WITH THEIR ASHES AND ALSO WATER

Sourcream: THERE R ONLY FIVE U FUCKIN CRACK LEG

Pikachung: That's incredibly morbid

Sourcream: Coff

FGunner: Maybe its time to cut off this chapter...

Mochi: See yall next week 4 redneck fest

CodeEve: Go die


	2. The Contrary to Popular Belief, Ciel Cannot Cook Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel makes cookies at 2 am and add chan is a really suspicious guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, here is everyone's classes.
> 
> Elsword: Rune Slayer  
> Aisha: Elemental Master  
> Rena: Night Watcher  
> Raven: Reckless Fist  
> Eve: Code Empress  
> Chung: Tactical Trooper  
> Ara: Asura  
> Elesis: Grand Master  
> Add Chan: Mastermind  
> Lu/Ciel: Noblesse  
> Rose: Optimus  
> Ain: Erbluhen Emotion
> 
> You don't have to think of them as these classes though. They're just my favorites .3.

El Search Partay 

Mochi: Sup guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CodeEve: Ain go to bed

Mochi: Is only 2 am add chan 

CodeEve: Chan wtf

CodeEve: Fite me Ain

FGunner: Lets not get violent...

Mochi: U saved me Rose Hime

ButlerMan: I ship it

Mochi: Oh noo

FGunner: Why the oh noo?

Mochi: It's hard to explain if u don't already know wut it is

FGunner: I see.

FGunner: Zero tells me it has something to do with fan fiction.

FGunner: May I see some of your fan fiction Ciel?

Sourcream: No it sucks

Sourcream: He's also making me cookies

ButlerMan: *HASTILY MAKING COOKIES*

Sourcream: He's making a mess

ButlerMan: SHUSH LU IM MAKING UR DAMN COOKIES

Sourcream: Who is this and what have you done to my butler

Claymore099: I can hear you downstairs Ciel

NotEun: EUN IS GETTING ANNOYED ;~;

Claymore099: You still haven't figured out how to-

Claymore099: Ciel I swear to Ishmael if the oven is broken cos you slammed it so hard

ButlerMan: The oven is fine 

ButlerMan: Worry about the cookies instead

Sourcream: Some days I wish I was Ain so I could kill you and call it self defense

Mochi: Everyone loves Ain :DD

DatElboi: Hell yeah son!

Claymore099: Never say anything like that again

DatElboi: uwu sorry fam

Claymore099: Fam?

DatElboi: What a noob lololol

Mochi: Ikr bruh don even know what fam means

Claymore099: Is going back to bed because she has too many brain cells for this

NotEun: D-DOES THAT MEAN IM A NOOB ;-;

DatElboi: ...

Mochi: ...

Mochi: Sorry Ara, you're not a noob...

NotEun: THANK GOD

NotEun: IT SEEMED LIKE EUN KNEW WHAT IT MEANT SINCE HE WAS GETTING REALLY MURDEROUS

NotEun: MY CLAWS STARTED GROWING SUDDENLY TOO

DatElboi: U r never a noob ara chan

FGunner: I recognize that term

Sourcream: Really?

FGunner: Raven always mutters it under his breath whenever I beat him

ButlerMan: Cookies are redy 

Sourcream: These taste like shit

\--

"Well soooooory, little miss demon," Ciel said. "If you want these cookies gone, you better eat them yourself." Ciel shoved the baking pan towards Lu.

Lu was about to flip it so hard it flew halfway to Bethma, when all of a sudden Add slid down the hallway into the kitchen and said, "Did I hear cookies?"

\--

Sourcream: Why is Add here

ButlerMan: I don't know

CodeEve: I SMELLED COOKIES FROM THE BASEMENT

FGunner: That's some scary nose you have Add .~.

CodeEve: I like cookies

CodeEve: Give me some

Sourcream: But they taste like shit

ButlerMan: She's not wrong.

CodeEve: *Retreats to corner of basement*

Mochi: Wonder what he does down there

CodeEve: ...EXPERIMENTS

Mochi: Like what :D

CodeEve: NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS

Genius: I've seen what he does down there.

CodeEve: Snitches get stitches 

Genius: I don't wanna talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3 much 50% references 5 me)
> 
> Add Chan ftw

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sike .3.
> 
> Yes there will be a redneck chapter


End file.
